1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to IR or RF remote control keys or devices and to video interphone or door phone devices and systems, alarm devices and systems, access control devices and system, and car parking devices and systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Remote control access devices such as a key or key holder incorporating InfraRed (IR) or RF transmitter for remotely locking and unlocking a car or for activating the car alarm or for locking the car and arming the car's alarm, including such entry devices used for accessing parking areas or building entries through magnetic card readers, RFID readers, proximity readers and other identity readers are all employing serial coding that are configured, processed and used for operating only with specific equipment or systems. The problem of such devices is that each manufacturer of a remote control or access entry device uses proprietary technologies with randomly selected frequencies, bandwidth, clocks, signal levels, signal polarities, modulation and coding techniques, all of which makes the remote control access devices by different manufacturers wholly incompatible. This prevents the use of one remote control access device for different applications and/or for systems produced by 3rd party manufacturers. The result is that a car key or key holder incorporating IR or RF remote control device made for a specific car cannot be used with other cars or with the car owner's garage or apartment door entry system. A car owner that owns several cars and uses remote control device to open his garage door or main entrance door and/or activate different alarm systems needs to carry several keys or key holders or other entry access devices, which is costly, cumbersome and inconvenience.